Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions
Background The Beast, Being and Spirit Division deals with the complaints and the handling of all non human magical beings. They are highly trained individuals with exceptional skills when it comes to the containing and disarming of magical beings. Working as teams and with other departments, they are given the highest priority when it comes to the calming of a situation and are often seen one of the most important departments for the statute of secrecy. Busy around phases of the moon as well as during the large gatherings of wizard kind (Quidditch World Cup for example), they have the skills for both stealth and defensive tactics as well as offensive skills for the capture of magical beings. This department also deals with complaints from magical beings when it comes to their well being and their rights amongst the wizarding world. The current head of this department is Gavin Montgomery. Map Beast Division: Legend: O.1 - Centaur Liason Office O.2 - Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Animals O.3 - Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau O.4 - Werewolf Capture Unit O.5 - Pest Advisory Board O.6 - Werewolf Support Services H.B.H. - Head Beast Handler's office H.O.D. - Through to Head of Department Office Spirit Division: H.A. - In the occasion that a spirit is contained and held, three holding areas are located in the office. H.0.D - Through to Head of Department Office H.S.H. - Head Spirit Handler office. Being Division: G.L.O - Goblin Liason Office H.B.H. - Head Being Handler H.O.D. - Through to Head of Division H.A. - Holding Areas Places Centaur Liason Office: ''' No centaur has ever actually used this service. In Ministry jargon, saying that an employee has been "sent to the Centaur Office" means that person is about to be sacked. '''Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Animals: Used for the review and sentencing of non ministry magical beings and any disciplinary or action to be taken comes through this office. They can sentence an animal to be put down if they believe that the animal is too dangerous to be around either muggle or magical beings. Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau: They control and approve all Dragon related research projects as well as the orders for Dragon restraint and transportation. Werewolf Capture Unit: A specialised team of Beast Handlers and other Ministry appointed personnel designated to capture the unregistered or unruly werewolves. Werewolf Support Services: For all registered werewolves to receive counselling and damage control in an event of an emergency or during a period of transformation, this service is available 24/7. Holding Areas: Specifically designed and designated to the appropriate offices, in the event that the handlers need to restrain a magical being and contain them for questioning or until they have completed a transformation, there are reinforced and equipment proofed holding areas available for use. Current Employees 'Beast Handlers' Head: * Handlers: *Aiden Cross *Margot Marchant *Nora McAllister 'Spirit Handlers' Head: * Handlers: *Eos Valkyrie '''Current to Masterlist: '''July 31st, 2012 Things to Note See also Goblin Liason Office Pest Advisory Board Category:OMApedia A to Z *